


Shelter Me

by ilovemesomekillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian develops a habit of bringing home abandoned pets, he uses his pirate prowess to convince his Swan to let the animals stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Jolly Roger is a Little Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/176857) by tennant-the-tigger. 



> A/N: This fic was inspired by a picture from the lovely artist @tennant-the-tigger, and a tumblr post by @xhookswenchx. A huge thank you to @xhookswenchx for beta-ing this, my first ever fan fic!! Thanks also for supporting me in all the technical aspects as well. Additionally, a huge thank you to @laschatzi for her beta support, as well as providing the title for this fic.

“Swan, I am keeping this old tramp and you can't stop me!"

Emma's eyes turned as big as saucers as she stared down her pirate.

"I'm sorry love, I don't know what came over me."

"I think you temporarily lost your mind pirate," she boasted, even though deep down, she knew if he really asked, she’d be hard pressed to find it within herself to tell him no...about anything.

"Apologies milady," Killian crooned in that deep timbre, as he swept her into an all encompassing hug. It was worth a try, he thought.

"Please love, can we keep him, look at those eyes," he pleaded.

Emma looked down at the unkempt dog, and back up to Killian, unable to decide who looked more pathetic. "Please," he begged once more.

She rolled her eyes skyward, "Fine pirate, but he's your dog and you take care of him".

His responding smile could've lit up the whole of Storybrooke. Emma secretly cherished being able to make him smile like that, her own personal smile. It made her feel as though his joy was, in some small part, due to her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she arrived home, Emma took off her boots and jacket, and curled into her comfy chair. She had experienced many long days as a bail bondsperson, it was rewarding that she always got her man. Hence, there was closure to each job, a sense of satisfaction to be attained. Long days in Storybrooke consisted of petty crimes, tedious paperwork, and fairy tale disputes, literally. 

Leroy, as per usual, had been a thorn in her side, as she tried to plow through the masses of paperwork. She found it amusing that fairy tale characters took up this much any paper outside of a book. Leroy’s third and final call was the last straw. A stray cat disturbing the peace. Seriously? 

“Not a police matter,” she'd told him, “maybe you should try the animal shelter”. 

Which is why, as she sat in her chair trying to find a quiet moment to relax, she was none too pleased to hear meowing coming from who knows where. She tried to close her eyes tighter, to combat the incessant noise, but it would not quit. "God dammit," she cursed. This had to have been karma for not responding to Leroy's ridiculous call. 

She popped her eyes open when she heard the front door opening, signaling that Killian had arrived home. A bag from the local market hung from his hook. Emma got up from her chair to go and greet him. How domestic, she thought, internalizing an eye roll at herself. He looked a little surprised to see her, as she strolled over to where he stood in the doorway. When she asked if he had brought dinner, he responded with "In a manner of speaking, yes, but it's not for us.”

"What are you talking about?” she questioned, as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss. “Never mind,” she continued wrapping her arms around his waist, “should I go pick up something at Granny's?" 

"That would be amazing, darling, I'll have whatever you have," he rushed, all but pushing her out the front door.

What is he up to? Emma thought as she walked away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she returned home, it was to see Henry sitting in her comfy chair, with her pirate kneeling beside him, deep in conversation. Emma loved seeing her boys together, so it took her a moment to notice the little ball of fur curled up in Henry’s lap. Her eyes narrowed as she looked on at the scene in front of her.

"Killian, what is that?" Emma asked in a tone that brokered no humor. "Wait, is that what I heard when I got home earlier? Is that why you rushed me out of the house? Where did he come from?" she ticked off question after question.

"She, mom," interrupted Henry.

"What?" blurted Emma, a little louder than necessary.

"Sweetheart, Henry's trying to tell you it's a she, and yes love, this is why I rushed you out of the house earlier," he said scratching nervously behind his ear. "I was hoping to have her fed and bathed and quiet before you got home. As for where she came from, I'm not quite sure,” he shrugged. “One moment Leroy was at the door saying to give you his best regards with an overly dramatic wink. Cryptic little fellow, ” he mused. “Anyhow, after we parted ways, I heard this little lass."

Emma's head began to pound a little, "Don’t you “love” and “sweetheart” me Killian. Who's going to take care of the cat?"

"I am," Henry chimed in, “since Duchess was a present for me. I can keep her, right? Thanks mom! See you later!" He bounded off to his room, Duchess clutched tightly in his grasp.

Emma's mouth hung open but quickly closed into a scowl, her shock now turned to annoyance. Annoyance that was about to be directed at one piercing eyed pirate.

"You used my own son’s happiness against me,” she said. She honestly didn't know whether to be impressed or offended.

"Pirate, love," he smirked.

She couldn't find it in her to resent that smirk, in fact she adored it. The one that exuded the confidence of the Captain Hook she had first met, rolled into the man that she now loved.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Sunday, and Emma had picked Henry up from his weekend with Regina. 

“What do you say kid, how about a quick bite to eat, just you and me?”

“Where’s Killian?” Henry asked.

“He left early this morning, something about needing to ‘attend to the Jolly’,” she answered trying to parrot his accent. 

They decided to go to lunch, at Granny’s of course, where they ran into David and Mary Margaret. A “quick bite to eat” turned into a drawn out family affair, both her parents seemed to have an endless fountain of mundane topics to discuss. As they were getting ready to leave, David asked Henry if he’d like to go to see the new ‘Star Wars’” with him and Mary Margaret.

“Are you kidding me! Of course I want to go. Please mom,” he begged.

“Of course,” Emma nodded her approval, “just don’t eat too much candy, like last time,” she laughed, ruffling his hair. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She made the quick journey home, debating what she’d do with her free time. What she came home to were three cages lined against the wall of their family room. As she stood glancing at them, her pirate snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You know those aren't really appropriate homes for a cat and a dog, right," she sighed, enjoying being swaddled in his embrace.

"That doesn't concern me right now, my love," he hummed, nuzzling his nose against her ear, while he nibbled at her neck.

"And what does concern you," Emma implored, leaning back against him.

"It concerns me that we find ourselves alone, and we're still talking, instead of doing other more enjoyable activities," he whispered, punctuating his statement by sucking the lobe of her ear between his tongue and teeth.

"Is that so," she murmured, "we can remedy that quite easily.” She turned around and pressed herself to him, chest to thighs, her face cradled in the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply, his telltale scent always intoxicated her.

He slid his hand dead center down her back and over the swell of her ass, until he was able to squeeze at her bottom and graze her heat. Emma's rapid inhale let him know that he wasn't the only one affected. She took his mouth in a fierce kiss, biting at his bottom lip. His answering growl had her moaning, which allowed Killian entrance, his tongue seeking hers. He continued to caress her taut ass down to where it met her aching core.

"I want to be inside this tight little quim, princess,” he punctuated his declaration with a rub of his hook against her jean clad center, “would you like that?"

"Take me to fucking bed, pirate," she demanded, in a decidedly unprincess like fashion.

"Nothing would please me more, my love, but first I need you to promise me that I can keep the cages."

Her lust addled mind screamed What the fuck? That came out of left field! Unfortunately,"You can keep whatever you want, but right now I need you to fucking take me," is what tumbled from her mouth. She sealed her spoken desire by dipping her hand inside his pants to stroke his rock hard shaft. 

"Gods above Swan, give a man a chance to satisfy his lady first."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she lay there sated, Emma began to get a nagging feeling that she was missing something. Looking over at her smug boyfriend next to her, she knew he had something to do with it. The cages!

"Killian, why do we need three cages?"

"Ah yes darling, regarding our earlier accord, allow me to show you why we need the three cages."

They dressed quickly and went back to the family room where she stared at the cages. After a few moments she saw movement in one of the cages. "Did you put the cat in there? I told you those aren't appropriate homes for cats or dogs,” she said, looking at him as though he were daft.

He chose that moment to scratch behind his ear, as he did when he was nervous, or uncomfortable, or unsure, or pirating. If she didn't know any better she'd say he looked a bit fearful. She surveyed the cages again, only to see a rabbit peering back at her. A god damn, fucking rabbit. She narrowed her eyes at him, as he shrugged with a cherubic smile on his face. She walked closer to the cages to discover a Guinea pig in one, and a, what the hell is that, oh dear lord, a hedgehog in the other. 

She turned to Killian with her evil eye fixed to his wide puppy eyes, “No, just no".

"But you promised love," he all but whined.

"A fucking hedgehog, Killian, what do you even know about taking care of all these rodents?"

"Oi love! They're not bloody deaf you know!"

"They also don't speak English," she scathed, raising an eyebrow at his defensiveness.

"I'll have you know, I read on the computer that hedgehog care is actually quite easy, very similar to Guinea pigs and rabbits as it were," he stated, looking so proud of himself. "And," he continued, with a hopeful look, "since we already have those, it should be easy enough".

"One, just because you called it a computer and not a magic box, doesn't win you any favors. Two, we don't already have those, you got them at the same time. Three, where did you even find them?" She paused mid tirade as a new thought was born. “Oh my God! You used sex against me.”

"Pirate, love," he asserted with a questioning shrug.

But, Emma secretly loved when her pirate was a little unsure of himself. She felt it put her on equal footing with him, as she was often unsure. Of her worthiness, of whether she deserved him or not, of her ability to give him the love he warranted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It actually hadn’t been too bad, her boys were taking excellent care of all the animals. Tramp hung with Killian every waking moment, and was at the foot of the bed when he slept. Duchess the cat had made her permanent residence in Henry's room. Thumper, Chip, and Dale had been relocated to their own room, with spectacular sunlight, plenty of freedom, food, and bordering on ridiculous overall living conditions. But, Emma sometimes wondered what Killian might bring home next. 

She didn’t have to wait very long to find out.

"His name is Tad Cooper, and he is brilliant," Killian bragged, of his new companion. "I believe he may be an ancestor to Maleficent!!"

"What in the world gave you that idea? He's smaller than your hand and there's nothing dragon-esque about him," came Emma's teasing reply.

"He's still brilliant, aren't you lad," he spoke softly to the lizard, "what's that you say Tad Cooper, oh yes, very skeptical and stubborn this one. She almost didn't bring back the happy endings because of her inability to believe." He held the lizard up to his ear again. "Ah yes, well that's where your brother comes in, Henry was able to convince her. They are a bloody marvelous team."

Emma rolled her eyes to the heavens, partially embarrassed by his high praise, and partially embarrassed for his absurd lizard conversation. "Are you seriously talking to that lizard right now?" she beseeched.

"Wow!" exclaimed Henry, walking into the room, eyes full of mirth, "that's a cool dragon."

"Oh my God, it's not a dragon, you dorks!" cried Emma in exasperation. 

"That's okay, Tad Cooper, we believe in you," Killian and Henry sung in unison.

"Not nice, tag teaming me again," shot Emma. "This is the last one, boys, for realsies."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Early the next morning Killian woke Emma with a sweet slow kiss, at sun's rise.

"Come love," he coaxed, "let's get dressed, I've something to show you."

"Can't you show me here," Emma asked suggestively, snaking her arm around his neck and into his hair..

He took her hand from around his neck, and brought it to his lips to place a feather light kiss to her palm, "Any other time, aye, but today we have much to attend to," he answered in a regretful tone.

An hour later, Emma found herself at the docks. Her pirate had been tight-lipped all morning about the day’s agenda. She wondered just what he had in store for her, but those thoughts were cut short as she stepped onto the deck of the Jolly Roger. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she looked at the situation before her in utter confusion.

"Killian, what the hell is this? It looks like Noah’s frickin’ Ark!”

"I don't know who this Noah fellow is, but I assure you Princess, this is The Jolly, and she's still all mine."

"But Killian, where did all these animals come from?" she asked gazing upon cats, dogs, birds, mice, a snake, and several rabbits, amongst others. “Why are the here, on your ship?”

"Well love, once upon a time, there was a young lad and a little girl who'd been abandoned. All they ever wanted growing up was a place to call home, alas that happened for neither of them. Years later, the two would meet, and become each others' home. Although it was everything he needed, the little, “once lost”, boy in him had an overpowering urge to rescue anything lost or abandoned. The pirate in him longed to atone for several lifetimes worth of neglecting that need, and the man that he's become, because of her, decided he’d endeavor to do just that."

Emma's eyes were a little blurry with tears when he finished his speech. “Is that what I was, a rescue project,” she asked in jest, attempting to lighten the mood, as Emma Swan often did. 

“Never, my love, as it was you who rescued this old pirate,” he explained, wrapping her in his embrace.

She reached up to caress his cheek. "You are an amazing man, Killian Jones, and I love you,” she affirmed, “ and your heart,” she emphasized, as she gently rested her hand on his chest. 

He placed his hand on top of hers, and clasped it tightly. “Swan, this heart belongs to you, both literally and figuratively, the latter for longer than you know.” 

They remained in the others’ steadfast hold for a few moments more, before separating. “I assume there’s a reason you brought me here, other than showing me your menagerie. What can I do to help,” she gestured around the Jolly. 

“We could bring them all home,” he suggested with wide eyes, more like a child, than a hardened pirate. 

“Oh, if they could only see Captain Hook and his Jolly Roger now,” she giggled, “besides taking them home, how can I assist you Captain?”

He stood up tall and puffed out his chest, pointing his hook at her, “You dare to tease a pirate captain, wench? The Captain Hook no less! Bad form,” he admonished. 

Emma crossed her arms over chest, then decided to take a different approach, “Why no, Captain, I would never,” she capitulated. She barely got the words out before she burst into laughter. 

He pretended to be affronted for only a moment, “Right, love, super convincing,” he rolled his eyes. "You can assist me with the pet adoptions. I figure the more hero support I can get, the quicker we can find these animals new homes. Your mother and father should arrive soon to help as well."

"They knew about this, and I didn’t?" Emma started in her sheriff voice, but then her gaze softened a little as she remembered his heartfelt confession from only a moment ago. 

"Well, you weren’t exactly thrilled with any of the Lost Ones that I brought home. After Tad Cooper, I was sure I'd not be able to finagle another pet into our home, so I started bringing them here, to live aboard the Jolly. After my last fishing expedition with your father and Henry... and the animals, your father suggested having an adoption day to find them homes. He said Mary Margaret could help promote it, if I would run it with his assistance of course."

How cute is he, calling them ‘Lost Ones’, Emma thought. "When did you find time to tend to all this without me knowing?"

"Pirate, love," he beamed, flashing her his most winning smile.

As she looked at his beatific smile, and those expressive eyes, she knew she could never hold any of his pirating against him. She’d never be able to tell him no. She never could.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were able to adopt out all but one of the animals. She was a small Cocker Spaniel, who’d spent most of the day glued to Emma. That may have been why no one had tried to adopt the beautiful canine, after all who wanted to incur the wrath of Emma Swan.

At the end of the day, she had walked up to her pirate, eyes full of mirth. "Killian! I am keeping this little lady, and you can't stop me," she ‘demanded’.

With an exaggerated smolder, and flourished bow, “As you wish,” were the only words Killian Jones could find to answer his princess.

**Author's Note:**

> If you choose to leave a review, all constructive criticism is welcome; if you don't, /leave a review/, I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
